An on-body delivery system (OBDS) is often used to deliver drug dosages to a user. Many OBDSs use cartridges to hold a liquid drug that is expelled from the cartridge when a portion of the liquid drug is desired to be delivered to the user. Many conventional OBDSs and associated cartridges are not capable of delivering all of the stored liquid drug to the user. Specifically, relatively significant amounts of the liquid drug can remain inside of the pre-filled cartridge when the OBDS completes full delivery. The undelivered amount of the liquid drug is wasted and for expensive drugs can increase costs to various parties, including the user. Accordingly, there is a need for an OBDS, drug delivery system and/or device, and/or cartridge having reduced amounts of a liquid drug remaining after delivery to reduce waste and reduce costs to various parties, including the user.